User talk:Damesukekun/Translations
This talk subpage is for translation and discussion headed by Admin Damesukekun. Please, only edit the contents of this page when it comes to translating text into another language and understanding it. If you wish to start a new discussion place a Header below a current discussion, if you are engaging in a current discussion remember to sign using (~~~~) at the end of your comment. Touhou creators Sorry to bother but I've become confused with certain models. I've seen most Touhou Project models contributed to Knuko or Montecore and they both lead to the same site Also heard that you can't edit certain models from this site but some say you cant edit any. Mostly I want to know if Knuko and Montecore are separate individuals or the same user and what models are immediately barred from edits. Some models have an unusual readme that opens in the web browser (its actually very nice since it stays in Japanese) Also I can wait till after you finish compiling your info on the Nanoha1052 model edits --Daniru17 03:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry for this late reply. Maybe Knuko is the alias for Montecore. The each character usage rule is here. *鼓リズム/ロボタ: Edit = No. Redistribution = Unknown. *チルノ Edit = Yes. Redistribution = No. *アリス66　Edit = Yes. Redistribution = No. *すずめと台座 Edit = Yes. Redistribution = No. *300ポリ、みょんとゆゆこさま Edit = Yes. Redistribution = No. *博麗霊夢 Edit = Yes. Redistribution = No. *光の三妖精 Edit = Yes. Redistribution = No. *光の三妖精SD Edit = Contact. Redistribution = Yes. *三妖精ステージ Edit = Contact. Redistribution = Yes. *上海人形66 Edit = Yes. Redistribution = No. *てゐN Edit = Contact. Redistribution = Yes. *お燐N Edit = Contact. Redistribution = Yes. *洩矢諏訪子N Edit = Contact. Redistribution = Yes. *河城にとりN Edit = Contact. Redistribution = Yes. *橙N V2.1 Edit = Yes. Redistribution = No. *橙N(旧バージョンです) Edit = Contact. Redistribution = Yes. *藤原妹紅 Edit = Contact. Redistribution = Yes. *霧雨魔理沙N Edit = Contact. Redistribution = Yes. *博霊霊夢(nya Ver.) Edit = Contact. Redistribution = Yes. *因幡てゐ Edit = Yes. Redistribution = Yes. *レミリア・スカーレット・S(物理演算対応版) Edit = Yes. Redistribution = Contact. *フランドール・スカーレット・S(物理演算対応版) Edit = Yes. Redistribution = Contact. *Jamバンド-鼓リズムさん Edit = Yes. Redistribution = Contact. *ゆっくり霊夢、ゆっくり魔理沙 Edit = Unknown. Redistribution = Unknown. Shichine Youko by Sourou Hihi I found an Utaau model I thought I rather like recently (was trying to get myslef back into the swing of editing) and was hoping you could translate the Read me file for me. 七音幼子モデル袴、着物（Ver1.00）です。 七音幼子さんについてはこちら→http://garnet4.blog65.fc2.com/ ※シチヨウさんのHPです。 音声提供者（中の人）はシチヨウ様。 イラストはまっつんさん様。 改造は制限していませんが、再配布はNGとさせていただきます。 また、ご利用の際は中の人（シチヨウ様）や、MMD、UTAU等の関係者様に迷惑のかからない範囲でのご利用をお願いします。 -使用上の注意等- 着物モデルの方ですが、裾付近の破たんが顕著です。横からの視点だとどうしても破綻が目立ちます。ごめんなさいです。 また、こちらのモデルは、足IKの位置が通常のモデルとかなり違います。 履物からかかとが離れるというのを再現した結果なのですが、既存のモーションを流しこめば適当にかかとが浮き上がります（はずです）。 モーションによって、足IKが大きく動いたり回転する場合に挙動がおかしくなる場合がございます。ご了承ください。 また、それぞれのモデルに扇子が付いていますが、こちらは扇子.tga、扇子b.tgaファイルを描き変えていただければ自由に柄を変えられます。 -その他- 髪の毛と袴のテクスチャの一部をシチヨウさんに描いていただきました！ありがとうございました！ 幼子たん！幼子たん！幼子たん！幼子たんぅぅうううわぁああああああああああああああああああああああん！！！ あぁああああ…ああ…あっあっー！あぁああああああ！！！幼子たん幼子たん幼子たんぅううぁわぁああああ！！！ あぁクンカクンカ！クンカクンカ！スーハースーハー！スーハースーハー！いい匂いだなぁ…くんくん んはぁっ！七音幼子たんの黒髪の髪をクンカクンカしたいお！クンカクンカ！あぁあ！！ 間違えた！サラサラしたいお！サラサラ！サラサラ！髪髪サラサラ！カリカリサラサラ…きゅんきゅんきゅい！！ 耳ロボアレンジの幼子たんたんかわいかったよぅ！！あぁぁああ…あああ…あっあぁああああ！！ふぁぁあああんんっ！！ 連続音音源製作よかったね幼子たん！あぁあああああ！かわいい！幼子たん！かわいい！あっああぁああ！ MMDモデル化もされて嬉し…いやぁああああああ！！！にゃああああああああん！！ぎゃああああああああ！！ ぐあああああああああああ！！！MMDなんて現実じゃない！！！！あ…UTAUもボカロもよく考えたら… 幼 子 た ん は 現実 じ ゃ な い？にゃあああああああああああああん！！うぁああああああああああ！！ そんなぁああああああ！！いやぁぁぁあああああああああ！！はぁああああああん！！納豆ぅうううう！！ この！ちきしょー！やめてやる！！現実なんかやめ…て…え！？見…てる？キャラデザ絵の幼子たんが僕を見てる？ サラシ姿の幼子たんが僕を見てるぞ！幼子たんが僕を見てるぞ！MMDの幼子たんが僕を見てるぞ！！ UTAUの幼子たんが僕に話しかけてるぞ！！！よかった…世の中まだまだ捨てたモンじゃないんだねっ！ いやっほぉおおおおおおお！！！僕には幼子たんがいる！！やったよｾﾝちゃん！！ひとりでできるもん！！！ あ、和服姿の幼子たああああああああああああああん！！いやぁあああああああああああああああ！！！！ あっあんああっああんあルカ様ぁあ！！こ、小町！！ムギちゃぁああああああ！！！アイリぃいいい！！ ううっうぅうう！！俺の想いよ幼子たんへ届け！！UTAU世界の幼子たんへ届け！ 幼子たんとぽかぽかした昼下がりに縁側でお茶飲みながらお話したい。 そのまま耳掃除してもらいたい。もちろん膝枕で。 Thank you Daniru17 21:14, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :I just translated usage rules. 改造は制限していませんが、再配布はNGとさせていただきます。 >Editing this model is not forbidden, but distributing (the edited model) is forbidden. また、ご利用の際は中の人（シチヨウ様）や、MMD、UTAU等の関係者様に迷惑のかからない範囲でのご利用をお願いします。 >Use (this model) in the limit of public moral and orders. Damesukekun 14:30, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Lat式ミク用水着 hihi me again Oherman wants to know the legality of an edit and I was told to search it out. It was edited from a Lat bikini model (sm15224822) and this is the readme for it. No rush and thank you for being here for the wikias ^_^ Lat式ミク水着２ 作　とらはぜ ・Lat氏作「Lat式ミクVer2.3」とくらうち氏作「アイマスTバックビキニ」を 　ニコイチしたモデルです。 ・営利目的の利用禁止 ・再配布禁止 ・「素材」フォルダの中身に限り改変物配布可 初音ミクはクリプトン・フューチャー・メディア株式会社のキャラクターです。 Daniru17 18:10, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :営利目的の利用禁止 > No commercial use. 再配布禁止 >　No redistributing. 「素材」フォルダの中身に限り改変物配布可 > (The exception is, only) the materials in 素材 folder can be edited and redistributed. Damesukekun 03:10, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Mamama Readme Not counting Gumi, since she has a clear readme guideline... These, I'm more concerned with: ・データの利用は自己責任でお願いします。データを利用したことにより、 損害・不利益・事故等が発生した場合でも、一切の責任を負えません。 ・このデータは改造、未改造にかかわらず、再配布、営利利用することはできません。 I don't really care if you respond immediately. If you have more important things to worry about, I'll wait. In the meantime, I'll set up the pictures. Memoria-Pi 14:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Not a concern, it just has to do with "use data at your own risk" and "I am not responsible if something happens" etc "data not for commercial use". Basically the same readme txt that comes with computer programs; the MikuMikuDance software has a similar saying. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::And what about editing the models? That's what I meant to say. That, too, falls under the "use at your own risk"? Memoria-Pi 20:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :::You'll have to post the whole thing if this is about the PD models. I only have Gumi. :::The "use at your own risk" mostly means the data of the model on your computer, if it corrupts your computer by whatever means then Mamama is not responsible. See readme upload on DA. Mamama doesn't make it clear for the other models, but with the 'no redistribution' rule, I assume the models can not be altered. If Damesukekun can contact Mamama directly about it, we'll get this settled. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:12, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah, okay. Sorry. Memoria-Pi 21:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Kakomiki お約束 このモデルデータの無償での転載／改変再配布はご自由にして頂いて構いません（ただし本テキストも添付してくださいね）。 上記ソフトで開いて作った画像を同人誌などに使ってもらうのもOKです。 ただし、以下のような行為は原則禁止でお願いします。 ・本モデルのそのまま／改変等をしたもののデータの販売 ・本モデルのそのまま／改変等をしたものを含むプログラムでの商用行為 :From what I can understand; no commercial use and no selling of data. Alteration is allowed, but credit must be given by adding the readme text. What I have trouble understanding, is distribution after editing, I read that some people required the permission of the creator before distribution was done. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:55, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ::The author says ::*No commercial use and no selling of data regardless of in the original or in the edited form. ::*Alteration is allowed, but credit must be given by adding the readme text. Damesukekun 05:10, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Please someone tell me what exactly "Moe" is? Thanks for your attention.Stanwo (talk) 06:16, March 15, 2015 (UTC)